A Battle of Wills
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Gwen is avoiding Arthur, and he wants to find out why. Arthur/Gwen. Prompt story.


Currently hiding behind one of the supporting pillars of the castle, Guinevere Leodegrance stood listening to the approaching Prince and his manservant. Waiting for them to pass and carry on without noticing her, and more importantly without talking to her about the approaching May Day celebratory feast and ball. Gwen knew that Arthur would be expected to take along a female companion, and she also knew – from Merlin's not so subtle hints – that he was currently working on an ingenious plan to work her into his night.

Avoiding him seemed like the best plan. She was a servant, he was a future king. Going to a ball, with both of them in attendance, with ideas in his head really wasn't a good idea. Not in front of the current king and all the local nobles. Allowing Arthur to see her, talk to her, would allow him to ask her to accompany him to the dance, and figure out details.

It wasn't as if Gwen wanted to avoid Arthur completely, that she didn't care for him, she did. She was doing this for the sake of his toes. He needed those, he had to keep himself on them enough that it would be safest for Camelot if she steered clear of until the night's feast was well and truly over. She'd manage to beg for the night off from her duties with Gaius – with all her hard work recently he had not seen a problem with it, assuming she would be using the free time to spend the evening with Arthur at the feast – he'd raised an eyebrow at her when she had mentioned that she was looking forward to having a quiet night in by the fire with a new dress she'd been working on.

She'd been successful in avoiding him until just before lunch when he'd finish training the Knights of Camelot for the day. Holding a large pile of laundry made it hard for her to slip into an alcove and avoid him as he approached sweaty from his practise and sheathing his sword. He checked over his shoulder and smirking in that prattish way she thought she had gotten rid of over the last few months. Apparently not.

"Guinevere," he greeted, "Are you trying to hide from me?"

"Not at all, my lord. I was merely checking the size of the al- I was checking for something I dropped-"

"Gwen-"

"I'm certain I dropped it here, I-"

"Guine_vere_!"

"My lord?"

"I know you've been avoiding me."

"You do?"

"I watched you come out from behind the pillar earlier."

"You saw that?" Gwen hid her face in the mountain of sheets she had in her arms.

"I saw," that smirk returned and he slowly managed to back into the alcove. He saw the blush creep over her cheeks, and the shy smile he caught on her lips as she tried to hide herself behind the wicker basket she held, "Why are you avoiding me?" Gwen didn't answer, silently shaking her head and not meeting his gaze, "Is it due to the fact that Merlin can't keep his mouth shut?"

"It might."

"What's wrong Guinevere?"

"I'm sparing you."

"Of what? The disappointment that when I return to my room tonight, you won't be with me? Or that I'll lose you to another man one day? Or the weird clenching of my heart," he took the basket from her, replacing it with himself, placing it in the corridor, "Whenever I see you. Sparing me from falling in love with you?" he placed his hand lightly on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip, "It's already too late for that."

"I didn't mean for you to get so deep, my lord."

"No?" she shook her head, "then what was your intention?"

"I merely wanted to save your toes."

"My toes?" he dropped his hand from the side of her face and placed it on her waist. Taking her hand with his other, swaying her from side to side, "is Guinevere Leodegrance telling me she can't dance?"

"Not can't. I'm telling you I don't know how," she dropped his hand and turned to pick up the laundry. Turning her back on Arthur, but his hand found her wrist quicker than she could make her exit.

"Guine_vere_-"

"That tone only works once a conversation," she smiled, her hand rested on hers over the basket handle.

"Then let me help you," he took the basket from her, prying her fingers from the handles, "Guinevere."

"Once."

"Gwen," he took the basket from her completely, under one his arms, she reached after it but he caught her hands, pulling her into his front, "There is no shame in not knowing how to do something."

"Normally," Arthur's brow furrowed, "Normally one would not have to put p with your incessant smugness."

"Ha! I am _not_ incessantly smug."

"Yes, you are."

"Why don't you let me teach you?" he traced his index finger across her hair line, curling it around a loose hair by her ear. Gwen turned her head and pressed a small kiss to the palm of his hand.

"Because you'd be an insufferable teacher," she admitted. She'd been expecting a different reaction to him leaping away from her, and crouching, miming picking something up and handing her the basket.

"Sorry, Guinevere, my fault entirely."

"No, my lord, my fault. I should have been looking where I was going," a servant bowed as they passed. Arthur waited for them to be out of ear shot before he decided to lean in and kiss her briefly on the lips and whisper: "5 o'clock. I'll need a light meal before the dance," and push away down the corridor.

X

The one thing Merlin hadn't expected to hear when approaching Arthur's room that evening was laughter. Laughter followed by a chirpy female voice – that sounded a lot like Gwen – and Arthur sounded particularly bright. He hadn't been in a great mood for the last few days, so hearing him be happy was a nice change.

Merlin raised his hand to knock on the door, not wanting to walk in on Arthur and female company. Not after Vivian, who knew what he might be up to. A shrill female laugh reached his ears before his fist reached the wood.

"So step back with your right foot and my left foot follows. Spin and your let foot follows my right as I step back," Merlin frowned, opening the door to a sight he hadn't expected to see. Well, Arthur glowering at him over his shoulder wasn't unexpected, but an embarrassed looking Gwen was, but they both relaxed slightly as they realised they were in no immediate danger, "Won't you ever learn to knock?"

"Well I thought about it."

"So why didn't you?" Gwen chipped in, having taken a step back from Arthur and setting her apron.

"Well, uh, I thought-"

"Nevermind Merlin, just lay the food on the table and you can go."

"What, don't you need my help dressing?"

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Oh I don't know," Arthur turned back to look at the woman stood behind him, a frown on his features, "I've seen what you wear when you decide on an outfit yourself."

"I'm very much capable-"

"Of dressing yourself, yes my lord, but with style?" she sucked in a breath through her teeth and cocked her head.

"Guinevere! I'm not above having you flogged!"

"No, but you'd rather do it to Merlin."

"She has a point," he turned back around to see the door closing and his manservant nowhere to be seen. He laughed, turning his attention back to the handmaiden, "Well, is Merlin's not around, you'll just have to help me find something _stylish_ to wear.

"Arthur-"

"Consider it payment," he smiled, one which she returned. She blushed, being taught to dance had been an experience. But she still wasn't so sure attending the dance was a good idea.

"Okay. But-"

"Mmm?"

"I've still got nothing to wear."

"That won't be a problem," the smirk she expected to be there was not, he turned his back to her and headed to his dresser, pulling out one of the draws, "It was my mother's."

"Arthur, I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will."

"But your father-"

"I don't care what my father says. I love you, he can deal with that," Gwen didn't reply, her jaw dropped and closed a few times. In his mirth Arthur approached her cupped her chin and placing a kiss to her lips. Much like their first but being able to feel her lower body against his as she kissed him in return.


End file.
